


Boys and Μ's

by UserisaBadWriter



Category: Daily Lives of High School Boys, Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: A crossover no one asked for, Author is a Pain in the ass, Boy meets Girl Crap, F/M, Gen, High School Plot, Music is There, Other, Ridiculous Comedy, Romance? Duuno., crack ships, just a slice of life, references here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UserisaBadWriter/pseuds/UserisaBadWriter
Summary: Μ's is a popular idol group and the boys from Sanada North High would write their fan letters or mails to avoid the wrath to those who requested them to do so. Can Hidenori and company succeed, even making friends or more to the girls, like a lucky highschool boy? Let a normal life become extraordinary.
Relationships: Sanada North High/Μ's
Kudos: 1





	1. Episode 0: Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello to all and I'm going to write the most unexpected crossover ever. Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou (Daily Lives of Highschool Boys) and Love Live! School Idol Project. Expect hilarity happens and this is non-canon plot, except of the personalities.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the franchise, except for the plot.

At someone's home, a teenage boy was yawning as he came out of his room and listening what's all the ruckus came from their living room. Lazily, he was looking from the distance, hearing an annoying squeal which causes him to cringe and shaking his head.

Here, we have Tadakuni. A normal highschool boy with a black hair, as he's currently wearing a white shirt and blue shorts, noticing that his sister was watching TV with enthusiasm with causes him to raise an eyebrow. Unbeknownst to him, she was... Cheering? Tadakuni glanced a bit, while he can't believe it. At the TV screen, he noticed that he can hear it singing and he's absolutely sure that its a concert show. Suddenly, he was startled when his sister was screaming with joy, causing him to jump during that said startled.

"Kyaaaa~! µ's is definitely an amazing idol group! I hope that I'll become an idol someday and meet them!"

 _'That shout almost causes me to get my spirit out of the way and what is µ's anyway?!'_ Tadakuni thought, eyes widened and gripping his chest tight, while wondering of his "not-so" good "best" friends, Tabata Hidenori and Tanaka Yoshitake would have the same thing happened, ' _Hidenori, Yoshitake... Do you guys have the same case scenario as me?'_ He left the scene to call his friends... Probably Hidenori first. He would wonder who are the "µ's" group, while preparing himself to go to school.

* * *

At the Tabata residence, a brown haired boy with glasses is now in his uniform as he wanted to be on a hurry, telling them about this school idol stuff as he kinda heard it from his brother when he knows that from Yoshitake's older sister. Hidenori would have ramen noodles as always, even running with his pals when he was on a hurry to go to school and like a ninja, there was no spill on the streets, even on the floor in his house. Out of his senses, he heard of his phone ringing and he gets it out of his pocket as he saw his brother, preparing breakfast for him despite that mostly that its going to be him... After all, his brother is mostly off screen and he might be getting out to buy one. Annoyed, he answered the phone and said with a bored tone.

"Oh... It's you Tadakuni-kun."

"What's with that bored voice?! Did you stay up all night long playing video games?" Knowing Hidenori, he doesn't get bored unless that he's reading manga and books. Even playing video games. Right now, he's checking the clock and he noticed of the voice that Tadakuni emit was somehow, worried for him.

"... Yeah. I'm studying."

"So video games is now a school subject?! Since when did that happen and its actually almost school festival," Tadakuni added, after he paused for a minute, "... If you just stop acting like an introverted ota-"

"Oi!" Hidenori got insulted by that remark, "Don't compare me to that character that the "Crazy Lunatic" created!" He added confidentially, while not wanting to remember the Literature Girl, a.k.a Yassan (Crazy Lunatic) when the first time they met at the riverbank, "Besides, I'm sure that I'll be checking out of that group called "µ's" sooner or later." Like your ordinary highschool boy, he hoped that they would notice his "fan mail".

 _'You sounded like a creepy, yet confident stalker with that sentence of yours Hidenori.'_ Tadakuni closed his eyes and sweat dropped, sighing at that idea that his first had.

"I'll see you at school then Tadakuni," With that, Hidenori hanged up, causing the black haired boy to rant at his own home as the duo are now going to Sanada North High in different scenarios.

* * *

At school...

"OI! HOW COME THAT ONLY TADAKUNI AND HIDENORI HAVE THEIR SOLO SCREEN TIME THAN ME?! I'M ALSO THEIR BEST FRIEND INDEED AND I'M NOW A GOOD BOY WITHOUT ANY HARASSMENTS OF TADAKUNI'S IMOUTO PANT-"

A certain blonde boy got whacked from behind and he glanced to see Tadakuni, fumed. Yoshitake would actually go first because he does have some other friends to hangout with. Usually from the delinquent Motoharu, Chapatsu, Megane and even the red head Mitsuo. Hidenori fixed his glasses, while he hears Tadakuni ranted about Yoshitake's speech.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR BACKSTORY OR SITUATIONS WITH YOUR SISTER DOESN'T MEAN YOU HAVE TO VENT IT OUT TO MY SISTER OR HER PANTIES YOU IDIOT! YOU SOUNDED LIKE A CREEPY LOLICON PERVERT!"

"Calm down Tadakuni," Yoshitake then faced and ignoring his straight man persona as he continued his speech and out of the blue, they are now in their classroom sitting in their own seats, ignoring the lump that is in the back of his head, "That was just a stress reliever because I can't believe that the author didn't put me about the case about my sister, who was also a fan of µ's."

_'How do you call that stress reliever?! If that's the case, the least you can do is inhale and exhale; not sounding like a hormonal boy reading porn magazines with anger issues and the lump of your head doesn't help a single thing!'_

"Did somebody say...µ's?" The two would stop bickering as they turned to see the delinquent boy named Motoharu which he would definitely share his story about how his sister and her friends were big fans of them, even Mitsuo, who was also a fan too. Hidenori and pals greeted him, in which Yoshitake crossing his arms.

"Yeah. I noticed that my sister would be humming some songs of them such as "Start;DASH" or whatever that is as a sample." Said Tadakuni, while telling the story of how his sister was a fan of µ's.

"I feel you Tadakuni," Motoharu sympathized, patting his shoulder with tears coming out of his eyes, "My sister was forcing me to come along with her and her friends to look at the concert of that group and they even forced me to wear a µ's costume that is from the song... Snow Halation?"

_'You sounded that you have the worse experience of coming from a concert Motoharu. I do wonder if you and your sister really get along with each other or she keeps on bullying you.''_

"You think that's worse Motoharu?" Yoshitake would have that same teary eyes and he looks comical to say the least, "My sister would have told me that I have to make a fan mail with the name of... I don't remember whom I'm writing to because I'm too focused on doing hangout's with Hidenori and you, Tadakuni."

The boys were now facing the blonde, sweating in nervousness and his eyes were dilating causing them to be grinning in expectation if that said fan mail was gonna be responded and he was actually blackmailed that if he didn't write it, she'll do it but adding that he's a closet pervert. It seems that its not only Motoharu feels that experience.

Before Yoshitake was going to respond, they saw Mitsuo, wearing headphones and his phone has µ's songs in it which causes Hidenori to raise an eyebrow and they greeted him, as the boy faced them and singing a µ's song... Right in front of them, he was singing Bokura no LIFE, Kimi to no LIVE! The four teens frozed, like a strong icy wind that lowers down to negative twenty degrees and they are having different thought if they wanted to see µ's, having a special concert during the school festival from Sanada East High and their school, Sanada North High.

 _'I think that maybe during school festival, invite µ's soon.'_ Hidenori, looks at Motoharu, whom they know that he's a part of the student council and how Hidenori know the group was a mystery. The delinquent glared at the boys, especially Hidenori that he can't just waltz in and tell the council, particularly the hat wearing teen named Toshiyuki Karasawa because he knew that the Funky Girls, especially Hanbara A.K.A Archdemon, was also a fan of µ's as well.

They would just look at the opposite direction, particularly the blackboard and ignoring Mitsuo as if there's nothing happening at all and pretending that he's singing. Heck, even dancing which Yoshitake doesn't want to know. Nonetheless, they know µ's as an idol group, but probably that they forgot about it for awhile.

* * *

Somewhere at an another school after a concert, they are congratulating to each other that they are doing their best and the fans loved their performance. After all, they are just ordinary highschool girls with an extraordinary life that they are now on the limelight while living in the showbiz life to which that they have to be careful of what they act or said, which leads to greater consequences if they aren't careful. Being on the hotseat is definitely a pain in the butt. In front of them was an auburn haired girl, leader of the group µ's as she was clapping her hands and closing her eyes, which when she opened it, its deep blue.

"Guys! An another concert successful and the people loved us!"

"Yeah, I would definitely agree with you Honoka-chan!" Another girl agreed and can absolutely feel that cheerful aura and positivity surrounding in her. She has that grayish-brown hair and her brownish eyes are looking at the leader with enthusiasm.

The school that they enrolled is called Otonokizaka Academy and its an all girls school. µ's is composing of nine beautiful and talented young ladies. The leader was named Honoka Kousaka and her members are: Fashion designer Kotori Minami, archer expert Umi Sonoda and both were actually her childhood friends. First year best friends Rin Hoshizora and idol showbiz lover Hanayo Koizumi, virtuoso pianist Maki Nishikino, founder of the Idol Research Club Nico Yazawa, Fortune Teller and Adviser Nozomi Toujou and Student Council President/Ballet dancer Eli Ayase.

"Honoka, I think that we definitely have a lot of fan mail," The blonde quarter Russian girl named Eli points at the those fan mails, placed beside the table, near the door as she can hear Nico, looks at the towering mails that is sending to them as a token of love to them. Suddenly, they can hear her talking about how her Nico-Nico charms and cuteness come to them and only that causing her to rant, because mostly that her friends have it. They wouldn't know that Matsumoto Takahiro and his friend had write their letters to them.

First, Umi, the blue haired girl would noticed that there is a letter that says, "Tabata Hidenori?" She raised an eyebrow as she's curious on how the brown haired glasses boy write his fan letter to her before opening the mail. Probably that he would remind her hair like Yassan, when its in the back view. Also, if he did show her µ's profile, even a bookworm. She was absolutely popular to the guys. She then saw Maki, having that fan mail to her as well.

"President... Male?" The tomato haired girl feels a vein twitched on her forehead because no body knows what's his real name and thinking that this guy is too plain stupid to even write a name while gripping the paper tight, _'Does this fan even knows his name?! How can I call this as an appreciation to me then when the name is too much to brag?! Talk about arrogance!'_ The boy would probably reminded her as Ringo, due to her "Tsundere" personality to him, though Maki is not dense or an airhead.

"Calm down Maki-chan," Honoka chuckled nervously and giving her an assurance that possibly that its an alias or even a nickname.

"Who's in the right mind would make an of themselves as "President... Male?"?! Is this fan really a highschool student?!"

Ignoring Maki's rants, Hanayo, the shy girl looks at the mail that says, "Mitsuo". Blushing, Rin would just give her some words of assurance, "Nya Kayo-chin, you are also loving by the fans too, especially this Mitsuo person!" Nudging her, the honey brown haired girl and her blush worsen due to her shyness took over and Rin has letters to her fans and talks about beauty, probably Takahiro. She feels appreciated that she's also cute, despite of her tomboyish looks and movements.

"Karasawa Toshiyuki?" Nozomi, being a gentle girl would have to wonder of why is this Karasawa guy is writing her a letter and giggling, "He's looking for help and advice?" She seems to be devising a plan for her fan, who was truly forced to do this because of his friend, Yanagin would definitely tell Hanbara about it if he doesn't write it for them. Nico would just pout that she's being ignored and yet, she's holding a letter still.

"Motoharu and Mino(?) ?" Eli then sees how perfect his grammar is, despite that he's definitely a delinquent on his school and groaned that it sounds that he needs help from his sister's temptation to bully him as hell. On addition, she also has an extra letter that came from Tabata Yuusuke, who was Hidenori's older brother.

"Tanaka Yoshitake and Tanaka," Kotori then reads and kinda giggled on how funny Yoshitake is and even has that P.S about his sister, trying to call him a closet pervert. Though, she doesn't want a fan to be having their feelings broken due to a sibling clash. Nonetheless, she definitely wanted to see this guy in person if what he said about his sister is true.

Honoka then noticed that she's having the final letter that says, "Tadakuni and Mei (Tadakuni's Imouto.)" She would definitely wanted to see these boys because their quirks were funny and possibly, visiting their school soon. This would be one hell of a ride.


	2. Ep 1: New Live, New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'll lean the comedy same as Daily Lives with the cheerful aura of Love Live. So, I'll give it a shot and thanks to all who liked this unique crossover. I'm in debt to you and I'll do my best to make it readable.

**Highschool Boys and Fanboyism (In General)**

Two weeks before the CO-OP school festival between Sanada North High and Sanada East High, the boys were kinda nervous on how will they react to see the famous school idol group in Japan? Hidenori was pushing his glasses, trying to avoid any topics about the group. However, the moronic Mitsuo was super excited that for once, he won't be possessing any bad luck whatsoever unlike when he was going home. From taking a dump, using a school paper for cleaning his butt to the point of saving the "cat" in the box from the riverbank and even stepping crap on the streets.

Yoshitake glanced at the red head and asking, "What's up with your fanboyish side of yours Mitsuo? Are you expecting that you're going to be noticed?" Chapatsu, Megane and Motoharu looks at the sight of him that it doesn't have an effect to him, even if that he's a loser at times. They only hear him say this, like an open announcement.

"I'm gonna see Ms. Hanayo Koizumi soon!"

"Ehhhhhhhhh?!" The entire boys were in disbelief and surprised that even the least popular boys of Sanada North High was going meet her in person, unless she's not busy with µ's. However, the four boys were laughing hysterically that Motoharu would smirk, replying with a cool voice and his arms crossed.

"Mitsuo. I don't know if that's true or you're just playing too much videos games that leads to your fate of hallucination. Get out of the manga room for once and stop using your cellphone, playing too much "Love Live!"."

Silence filled in the room, as Mitsuo sweat dropped that he does have an outdoor sport and its called soccer. Yet, its was an irony that Motoharu is a member of the student council and yet, he wrote a fan mail to Eli Ayase, the student council president on her own school. This causes him to groan and tick off, as he was being the butt of all jokes yet all by Yoshitake and company.

"Oh yeah, you would even act the same thing if you are in front of µ's!"

The porn reader has a point, causes the delinquent to keep his cool face, yet he was extremely nervous deep inside and Megane smirked, causes him to give him a dare, "Oi Mitsuo, we dare you to never act like a fanboy in front of µ's and most of all..." He even points the blonde guy, "We would even kick out Yoshitake of the group!"

"Oi Megane!" Yoshitake shakes his head and they could see him sweating that its a bold decision made by his friend and Chapatsu would assure to him, whispering, that the Gundam loving boy won't. Nodding, he finally agreed the glasses, "Alright Mitsuo-kun, I even made the bet that if you lose..." He lowered his head and has a sly grin across his face, "... Its kick-the-gundam 2.0!" Motoharu closed his eyes and chuckled.

_'We're gonna do it again? Oh well, I bet that he'll risk that favorite just for the sake of proving us wrong and he was stupid for approving such challenge.'_

It didn't last long and when Chapatsu sees Yoshitake, revealing a Printemps picture group which consists of Hanayo, Kotori and Honoka... He couldn't help but covering his mouth from laughing that even the blonde boy was too excited to see the girl as well. Megane huffed and having shades of pink in his cheeks as he was trying not to laugh as well. Heck, they didn't even bother Tadakuni, who was actually surprised and took a glance that, the ginger haired girl was beautiful in the picture.

After all, this was a showdown between Tanaka Yoshitake and Mitsuo, who were screaming like fanboys and somewhat excited that they would have seen them in person soon and having a... Crush in them? They are highschool boys after all and so, it was normal for them to act like that. But, not to the extreme measures of hurting each other. Motoharu's mouth was wipe open and hallow eyes could have been seen as well. Heck, he was letting them do as they please to avoid causing bad reputation for the student council.

' _Well... Luckily that it wasn't a BiBi picture group... Or I would be acting like those two right now,'_ the entire boys were fans of µ's and they even have the hidden traits of fanboyism. Heck, he could hear that they are having a punchline and literally beating each other. One would said about one is losing as Hidenori looks at the scenario as he closed his eyes and yet, he felt uncomfortable because of the "punch" lines.

 _'Wow!... I guess that there are die hard fans who literally want to call dibs first to the point of argument and causing a riot to themselves.'_ The irony indeed that he even experienced that with the blonde teen before. (1)

Tadakuni would chuckle and sweating nervously while he's at the background, _'Typical normal highschool boy indeed.'_ Closing his eyes and sighed, he looks at his phone and surprisingly, his wallpaper is a picture of Honoka, smiling, which his sister is a fan of hers when she downloaded it when he didn't use it.

* * *

**Highschool Boys and Invitations/Challenges**

Sanada North High Student Council. It consists of four people. They have Motoharu and Karasawa on the right side and the Vice President, who was a dark skinned man which his face was questioned if he was actually seventeen or in his late twenties, sitting on the left side of the table. In front of them was the President, a handsome blonde haired boy smiled while giving the details of how will the school festival go. Heck, they even include Ringo, a small highschool girl from Sanada East High with maroon hair and matching eyes as well. She crossed her arms, giving a shot at the boys as she wants an explanation.

"Oi, why am I even here?"

"You see Ringo-chan, our school were actually fans of µ's and we asked our principal if the best school idol group could perform on stage and sing for us." The Vice President suggested although that it cost's a lot of the school expenses due to the fact that µ's is very expensive, unless that its for free. This causes the girl to be silent with her head down, which the President has that sweet smile of his, yet he is very blunt of his words which causes Ringo to beat him up.

"Oh? Ringo-chan... That's okay if you don't know who the µ's group-"

She slammed both of hands on the table and stood up, which that she had enough of their presidents sharp tongue, which the two people, Motoharu and Karasawa were actually texting about the invitation of µ's at their school, hoping that they didn't get the wrong number which they are focused.

"I had enough of your words!" She pointed harshly at the handsome boy with a spiteful look, "My school even wanted to see them and hoping that they'll be performing there as well!" The Vice President noticed that there is fire in Ringo's background as she's cracking her knuckles, trying to control her temper tantrum, unlike the last time during the school festival. He told her that she has to calm down, which the President chuckled and closed his eyes, keeping his cool self with a gentle smile.

"I'll accept your challenge then Ringo-chan~ But I'm sure that you're recklessness will make yourself embarrassed."

"Grrr! Your on and I'm sure that my school will be visited with tons of people, even µ's, after our CO-OP school festival!" After those words, Ringo left and slammed the door hard causing some stuff to be shaken by the force, causes the Vice President to shake his head as he groaned while looking at the President.

"You shouldn't have done that. You already lost to her once."

"Like I said... I don't fight girls."

However, the story between Motoharu and Karasawa was different, which makes the Vice President worried about the two while looking at them. They looked at the text message that it wasn't expected that they wanted. They got a gloomy aura surrounding them, eyes widened and mouth agape. They are even sweating as well.

_**From: (Unknown)** _

**_To: Motoharu_ **

**_Sub: Re: Invitation_ **

**_Eli Ayase? For your information, I'm not that person that you are expecting with. I heard of her, but I'm not her because I'm just a fan after all. I love Ayase-san and if you get in the way or even message her, you are dead! As for your invitation, no way I'll accept to a punkass like you, delinquent._ **

_'Shoot! I didn't know that there are some crazy fans as well... I'm no delinquent, because I'm mistaken as one!'_ Sad reality for him is that, he might be dealing with these type of fans. Groaning, he was nervous, ' _If I'll get her number and meeting with her soon, it must be a secret or the fans will go crazy.'_

_**From: (Unknown)** _

_**To: Karasawa Toshiyuki** _

_**Sub: Re: Invitation** _

_**Oi Toshiyuki! Are you mistaken me for that Fortune Teller of µ's, Nozomi Toujou?! You are cheating on Hanbara?! How could you, because she doesn't have any boob's like that violet haired chick?! I'll definitely tell her about the invitation and your plans about it, even meeting with her!** _

**_P.S: We know µ's because we even listened to their songs_ **

' _How come that Yanagi had my number?! I didn't saved their numbers because they might tell that to the Archdemon and making my life in hell!'_ Karasawa remained silent, trying not to freak out after reading the message while he was scared if that Archdemon would read his message and they are not in a relationship, _'I don't even have her number as well because I don't even know her. How would they know about this fictional situation?'_

"What's wrong with you two? Did you two cause trouble again?"

Motoharu stood up first, bowed and informed before leaving, "I have to help my sister with the groceries."

Karasawa followed, leaving the scene without saying anything. The tanned Vice President groaned that they didn't tell their problems to them as he left for more odd jobs as usual. The President, all alone, looks at their room and asked to himself as he sits at the chair.

"I'm really the President that they are voting for, right?"

* * *

**Highschool Boy and Water**

Hidenori was all alone and wondering of his two best friends, Tadakuni and Yoshitake in which he knows that the black haired boy has a part time job as a door to door pizza delivery man and as for the blonde best friend, he could see that he might be going to the shrine and digging his buried stuff, remembering himself as the "Rubber Shooter". He was reading Manga at some convenient store at Tokyo, which he mumbled.

"Too thirsty... I should buy some water."

He reads the manga and he would try to avoid the Literature Girl after he remembered that she's chasing him like how many meters or so. Not caring, he noticed a certain long blue haired girl, buying some snacks for her childhood friend as he glanced a bit in which that she's doing a disguise, avoiding the fans whatsoever. Hidenori was starting to get suspicious to this girls, which he can see that in her body language, she's in a hurry before she'll get caught.

 _'Her hair... Its like that chick I've mostly met at the riverbank. That's strange, is there any connections or so about this... Fate?'_ He shakes his head, trying to keep his cool as the girl was wearing a hoodie, lowering her head. There are sweets and such, yet, he noticed that she seems to be extremely cautious as he puts the manga in the right place, as he's getting some water at the refreshers area.

As the girl was about to leave, she quickly leaves the place and gets the stuff while carefully avoiding any people bumping her as Hidenori followed which that he left as well. Outside, he noticed that she got bumped by an accident when a man bumped her by an accident due to a hurry, causes her to yelp and sits down to the ground, revealing her amber eyes which she noticed that there are people, stopping in their tracks who knows her, screaming in excitement.

"Kyaaaa~! Its Umi Sonoda from µ's!", "Please sign our autographs!", "I really loved your voice!"

 _'Umi Sonoda?'_ Hidenori thought, while closing his eyes as he kinda noticed that she wanted to run away and he wondered if where were her friends as of late. Without hesitation, the brown haired boy dashed in, grabbing her hand aimlessly as she squealed from the firm grip of Hidenori to her wrist. People were looking at the highschool guy, trying to get away from the fans.

"Who are you and why are you grabbing your hand to my wrist tight?!"

_'I think that I remember this from any romantic comedy anime and its kinda cliché if you think about my situation right now, usually from a royal girl, being "saved" from an ordinary teen... Like me! Its a cheesy scene! "Boy saves girl scene".'_

If Yoshitake, Tadakuni and the rest of Sanada North High knows about this situation, they would definitely be getting into his face on how he met this girl... By an accident! After sometime at the bridge, trying not to be seen by the Literature Girl, Hidenori coughed a bit as he was trying to act cool which Umi crossed her arms and said, giving a small smile to the boy because without him, she would be trapped from those fans, who can act like lunatics.

"Thanks for saving me. I definitely needed to take a break from idol work a bit for relaxation."

"Yeah... It was by instinct indeed," Hidenori closes his eyes and scratches at the back of his head, chuckling as he can hear his heart thumping that he face a famous lyricist of µ's while trying to keep his cool, yet he was sweating, because he's just a normal highschool boy with a normal life and Umi has an extraordinary life, even though she's just a normal highschool girl. When he said that, she noticed that he was sweating and so does she, from all the running against the fans. She noticed that he's huffing, lowering his head.

"Are you okay?... Uhhhh. What's your name?"

"*Huffed*... Hidenori," His eyes were wide open, gasping for fresh air gripping his hands against the steel bars on the bridge. When she heard his name, she fell silent because that's the guy who send his fan letter once to her. Usually, she's very shy to strangers. But that's not the case this time. Because she checks on her surroundings. After that, she breaks the silence, narrowing her look against him. They are strangers after all and she doesn't have the time to be shy... For now.

"You're Tabata Hidenori?" She asked, doubting that he must be a fake, keeping herself cautious.

"Of course I am! Do you think that I'm just a clone?!" He stood up, frowning that she sees him as suspicious, flailing his arms with a pissed off look. If that was Honoka, she would be freaking out that its gonna be a misunderstanding. For her, she wants to be sure because her friends weren't there with her. Upon looking at his ID, she concludes that he's definitely Tabata Hidenori and he's not a clone.

"No, not at all," Umi said and then bowed, before she got up as she introduced herself again, "I'm Umi Sonoda. Its nice to meet you, Hidenori-san,"

 _'She's too formal...'_ Hidenori sweat dropped because he wasn't used to such formality, aside from going back to his place at the rural place. Trying to shake that thought away, he did the same thing to avoid any offense that she feels. Before he can think about it even more, he kinda forgot that he's thirsty in which she asked.

"Hidenori-san, can I have some of your bottled water please? I'm very thirsty from all the running against those people."

He was thinking hard and was shaking in nervousness, because he has a scenario for each choice, _'If_ _I say no, even if I have one. She'll think that I'm selfish and if I gave it to her, I'll be panting like a dog, sticking its tongue for water... What should I do?'_ Then he has an idea, which gave him a plan.

"Don't you have one yourself?"

"Oh! *Checking that there is* I really do have one. I must be thinking too much of going back home."

"Should I accompany you?" Hidenori suggested before thinking something else, _'What am I saying?! I sounded too goofy. Please! I wanted to stop this awkward scenario!'_

"I can do this on my own. But thank you for that generous offer, Hidenori-san," Umi then turned her away, blushing that she might be getting the wrong impression from the glasses boy, before leaving. He then turned his back, before blushing furiously.

 _'I sounded like an idiot who tried to act so suave and cool to her! I'm gonna die in embarrassment!_ ' Then, he noticed about the flowing waters under the bridge, _'... She is definitely like the calming water-'_

(Enough of that already author! First the wind, now the water! I definitely looked like a total fool in this scenario and acted like an introverted otaku!)

* * *

**Funky Girls' Special: Messages and Protests**

There are three girls who lived in same room, who was actually Karasawa's neighbor in which that the purple short haired girl with boyish looks named Yanagi, Twin tailed blue green haired girl Ikushima and the short innocent looking brunette named Habara, who was called Archdemon by her rivals, enemies and even her friends despite that she wanted to change.

The glasses girl then noticed that her text message didn't work to make Karasawa scared. In fact, he was determined to stay away from Hanbara, to which that he's scared to repeat the same history like that scar in his head. Which explains why is he wearing a hat indeed. Ikushima, the right hand side of Yanagin asked her.

"Yanagin, do you think that Yoshiyuki is determined to write those letters and messages to Nozomi Toujou?"

"Well, he doesn't want me to tell Habara about it," She smirked, closing her eyes and crossed her arms, "I might even know that the lucky Toshiyuki might be getting noticed. *clenching her teeth tight. Damn those highschool boys! They are too awkward too face with µ's because in their show, Love Live is an "all-girls" show and we have to be on the main cast as well!"

"Well, I know that they have male fans too and I'm sure that they would happy to see that they might interact with a male presence," Hanbara said, who gave them an assurance.

"Are you that naïve Habara?! We have to be on the screen time along with those lame highschool boys!" Yanagi replied with pure confidence, "With us, at least that they might be more interesting and not boring!"

"Yeah!" Ikushima agreed, "Even if we say this loud and clear, I don't think that they can see the message that we are speaking!"

"Ummmm... I just wanted to see if µ's are happy with them... Even with Toshiyuki-kun." Habara, still having that positivity in her and showing her friends that she's no longer the Archdemon in the past. Though, Yanagi would disagree to her and even Ikushima added. Groaning, they could see Karasawa outside, going somewhere in which he looks at them with eyes hidden, causing the two to stay cautious and yet, he still leaves. Sweating, Yanagin would nod.

"I think... Uhhhh... Toshiyuki got the message indeed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1): There was an episode in the anime about "punch" lines when Hidenori wanted to do a tsukkomi (straight man)/boke (funny man) with Yoshitake and ended up exchanging blows to each other with black eyes. It all began when he was reading an anime manga.
> 
> A/N: To those who liked and knows both Love Live! and Danshi Koukousei no Nichijou (Daily Lives of Highschool Boys), tell me what you think by reviewing this story. Constructive criticism is appreciated. µ's will have their screen time as well in the other chapters. That's an assurance. Who'll be the next µ's girl to appear and encountering one of the Danshi characters? You can PM me or review. The choice is yours. :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you have it and this was my first attempt of comedy. I'll reveal the letters soon, as I've introduced both µ's and the Danshi characters. Hoping that its not too OOC for both cast of the shows. Yes, my fingers kinda hurt as I've wrote this story in my cellphone.
> 
> P.S: This story comes from my Fanfiction and yes, ridiculous and stupid as it sounds. But that's the beauty of open mindedness. 
> 
> (?): Correct me if I'm wrong if that's what Motoharu's older sister was being called by her friends.


End file.
